A device of this type is known from document CH 644 816, for example. It has a cell wheel-like processing device with outwardly open, radial receiving elements. As the receiving elements are rotated about the horizontal axis of rotation, printing products arranged in the receiving elements are transported to a removal conveyor. The removal conveyor has a number of gripper tongs which are arranged, set apart one after another, on a pulling member, the pulling member being guided around a deflection wheel which is axis-parallel to the axis of rotation. During its deflection about the deflection wheel, one gripper tong reaches into a receiving element and grasps the printing product arranged therein at a side rim which is radially external with respect to the axis of rotation. The printing products grasped in this way are discharged from the processing device by the removal conveyor.
A further similar device is known from document CH 669 944. In this case, the processing device also has a number of receiving elements arranged one after another and transversely to the circulation path, the receiving elements being fastened to drive members in the form of chains and the chains being guided about horizontal axes at the upstream and at the downstream end of the processing device.